What One May Never Know
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: A series of short one-shots about the characters of Martin Mystery, the things they have gone through, the things they will go through, what they could go through, and everything and anything in between. Latest: I’m NOT a Chick Magnet!
1. No One But the Shadows

_A drabble about Caitlin's time in the Shadow Realm before running into Java._

**No One But the Shadows**

…

My eyes widened, a scream escaping me as I dashed away from the shadows around me. But there was no escape from the shadows here. They were everywhere, always grabbing always moaning. I whimpered as they grabbed at me, charging forward with a newfound energy as adrenaline rushed through my veins.

The moans of the people around me pounded in my ears, their constant mantra slowly being hammered into my head, until I was shouting it out. But they were the only ones to hear me. I searched desperately for someone, anyone. I didn't care anymore, I would go mad if I didn't find another person, see another person, hear another person! Anyone besides these wretched shadows!

But they were the only ones.


	2. Scheming

**Scheming**

…_.._

Martin pouted as he stared out the window, his eyes trained on the orange-haired beauty currently talking to Diana. "Oh, Jenni…" He grinned, his face gaining a dreamy look as he once again got lost in his fantasies. He slumped in a nearby chair, still grinning, but now for a different reason.

"Hey! Maybe if I," He nodded to himself, smirking devilishly as schemes began hatching in his mind. He grabbed a notebook, scribbling away as he continued to smirk. "She can't say no to this!" He said, quickly getting up. He ran from the room, cackling slightly.

Outside, Jenni suddenly shivered, her eyes widening.

"So I said-…" Diana paused, blinking. "What's wrong Jenni, are you cold?" She questioned, concern lacing her voice.

"On, no…" Jenni looked cautiously over her shoulder. "Just got this weird chill all of a sudden…"


	3. Whatever Happened to GoodOle Marvin?

**Whatever Happened to Good-Ole Marvin?**

…

Marvin sighed, closing the door behind him. "Can't M.O.M give me a break?" He complained, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked down the front steps of a house. "These bogus missions are really annoying…" He grumbled.

Since the time Martin had save-… I mean, _assisted_ Marvin in stopping that Leprechaun, and M.O.M had found out he'd kept that four-leaf clover, she'd been treating him like a child. Whenever he got a mission, it was more often than not a false alarm, or just something really insignificant, like a pixie nest, or some other annoying creature that required no effort to stop.

"Stupid Martin," He grumbled, thinking off his blond rival. But thoughts of Martin led to thoughts of his really cute step-sister…

Marvin grinned, picturing Diana in his head. "Maybe M.O.M will give me some vacation time…" He mused. "Or maybe another mission with Martin…" He weighed the pros and cons of that last thought in his mind.

Cons… More time with Martin.

Pros… More time to annoy Martin, more complex mission, more time with a certain cute girl named Diana…

He grinned, activating his U-watch. "Hey, M.O.M." He greeted cheerfully. "Another false alarm.'

The image of M.O.M on his watch raised a disbelieving brow.

"So," Marvin continued without missing a beat. "I was wondering…"


	4. You ARE that Cute!

_Okay, now I am not usually one for fluff. I'll read it. I'll squeal and grin at it, sometimes. But if I write it, I will cringe and gag. You have NO idea how much cringing and gagging I did writing this. xD But I persevered! I didn't want this haunting me any more. I had to get it out of my head!_

_Now, this is a Billy/Diana one-shot based off of the All I Want for X-mas episode. I watched it recently, and then the idea wouldn't leave me alone! So, without further delay, I give you..._

...

**You ARE that Cute!**

...

"Hey Marty!" Billy greeted, grinning widely as he hovered over to his friend. "What do ya think?" He puffed out his chest, showing off his elf costume proudly

Martin snickered. "Somebody call Santa, I think he lost a helper!" He laughed, clutching his stomach as Billy visibly deflated.

"I think it's cute, Billy." Diana broke in, smiling comfortingly at the green alien as she resisted the urge to smack the blond beside her,

Billy smiled once more, a light blush covering his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Cute enough to meet me under the mistletoe later?"

Diana blinked, her face turning red. "Er, sorry Billy. Not that cute." She looked away, face still red.

"Huh, can't blame a guy for trying," He smiled, only the slightest hint of disappointment in his eyes as he handed Martin a folded sheet of paper.

……

Diana, Martin, and Billy looked on with wide eyes; mouths hung open in shock as they watched M.O.M viciously devour the fruitcake in front of her.

"She's like a wild animal," Diana whimpered, hiding behind Martin in an attempt to avoid the flying bits of fruitcake.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad," Martin grinned, watching the fruitcake eating contest. Hid grin quickly faded, however, when a large chunk of fruitcake, dripping with saliva, landed on his face. "Uh, I'll be right back," Martin's face turned a green that rivaled Billy's skin as he dashed away.

"Uh, why don't we go over there," Diana quickly guided Billy away from the table. "Martin will find us later." The two made their way around the party, talking to various people and wandering aimlessly.

……

"Hey Diana, where do you think Martin went?" Billy questioned, blinking as he looked around the room. "He's been gone for a while…"

Diana looked around as well, narrowing her eyes when she found no hint of her blond step-brother. "I don't know… Maybe we should look for him." She nodded to herself. "C'mon Billy, Martin is planning something, I'm sure of it!" She frowned and began walking around again.

Billy followed her, scanning the crowd around him for his friend. "But would Martin really pull something after that disaster with the presents?"

Diana turned around, raising an eyebrow at her green friend. "It's Martin."

"Oh, yeah..." Billy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Diana sighed, smiling slightly as she continued her search. "Hey, maybe he's in there?" She pointed to a nearby door, decorated with various pieces of tinsel.

"The supply closet?" Billy tilted his head. "Why would Martin be in there?" He paused, the sound of laughter reaching his ears. "Never mind…"

Together, Billy and Diana quietly snuck toward the door, twin grins growing on their faces as they got closer and closer. Diana reached forward, opening the door just enough so they could easily enter. She looked around the dark room, smirking as she saw Martin. He was in the far corner, chuckling, and he didn't seem to notice them.

"One." Diana whispered.

"Two!" Billy grinned, his voice only slightly louder than Diana's.

"Three!" They cried, poised to run into the room and tackle Martin. But before they could move, Martin spun around, grinning wildly as the lights flipped on.

"Ha! We've foiled whatever little plan you-… What?" Diana blinked apprehensively as Martin continued to grin, a few snickers escaping him as he pointed up.

It seemed as if Billy got it first, for he looked up, his face turning scarlet. "Uh, Diana…" He began pointing up as well.

Diana was still confused. "What are you gu-…" She paused, her face turning beet red as she eyed the mistletoe above her and Billy's heads.

It was then that Martin broke out into a laughing fit, unable to hold it back any longer. "Pucker up, sis!" He chortled, struggling to stay standing. He nearly fell once more as Diana glared darkly at him.

"Martin," She growled, her fists clenching as she attempted to banish the blush from her face.

Billy, noting her anger, sighed. "It's okay, Diana. You don't have t-" He was cut off as Diana suddenly tugged him down closer to her level, and covered his lips with her own.

There were many different reactions to what Diana did.

Billy was now a shade of red never seen on his species before, his eyes wide.

Martin's jaw had dropped, and he was no longer laughing, having been stunned into silence.

And, unknown to the three, they were completely visible to the now cheering guests at the Center Christmas Party.

At the sound of the cheering, laughs, and various whistles, Diana and Billy broke apart, twin looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces. They both looked away, smiling lightly as their faces turned slightly redder.

"Er, Billy," Diana looked away from her feet to the green alien hovering beside her. "I lied. You _are_ that cute," She grinned, slowly walking away from Billy, who quickly followed after her, a dreamy, glazed look on his face. He paused, however, and flipped the lights off, shutting the door behind him. "Thanks, Martin!" He whispered before speeding after Diana and leaving a still stunned Martin in a now dark room.

...

There ya go! Review please!


	5. Broken Promises

A sort of continuance of the episode _Return of the imaginary Friend_, one of my particular favorites. I may or may not write a whole story around this. I haven't decided yet.

**Broken Promises**

…..

Emma sighed, tightening her hold on her racket before she threw the tennis ball violently against the wall. She hit it back, harder and faster, only stopping when she finally missed a few minutes later. "Why did everything go wrong?" She whispered to herself, holding back the tears that threatened to gush out. "They promised they'd be my friends! I don't want him to come back…" She choked, falling to her knees as she gazed fearfully at the old wooden toy box a few feet from her. She didn't dare touch it, too afraid.

It had been one full year since Martin and Java had saved her from Teddy; a year since they had saved her from loneliness; a year since they had promised to always be her friend; and a year since she had seen or heard from them.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried contacting them. They'd given her a number to call them whenever she wanted to talk. But whenever she called, no one answered. And she'd been too afraid to leave a message. She didn't want to think about that fact that they might not remember her, that they might not care. Not after she'd been abandoned by Debbie again.

A snort escaped her as she frowned bitterly. "Debbie lied. She never meant to be my friend. She just didn't want Teddy to come back and get her." Emma growled out, clenching her fists. After Teddy had gotten sent away, nobody would be her friend. She was an outcast. Debbie and her friends had made sure of that.

At first, most people had been afraid of her, like Debbie and her soccer friends. But once they got over their fear they began to tease her and ridicule her. The other students at her high school followed their example, and, only four months after she had thought everything would be better, it got just as bad.

"No," Emma mumbled, dropping her racket. "It's worse. I didn't know about Teddy last time…" She cast another look at her toy box. She had to constantly watch what she said, so she didn't bring Teddy back. Sure, he had been her friend, but he'd gone too far when he kidnapped people.

"But it would be nice to have someone…" She paused, shaking her head rapidly. "No! I don't need him!" Emma stood, quickly leaving the attic. "I don't need him, I don't!" But if something didn't change soon, she knew she would. And she didn't have Martin and Java to help her this time.

……

I'd like to thank Star Cyber 2 for reviewing, as well as smart-idiot for reviewing and favoriting! Everyone else: please revew! :D


	6. I’m NOT a Chick Magnet!

**I'm NOT a Chick Magnet: The Making of the Worst Song Ever**

……..

"Okay, so we've got a name, costumes, and instruments." Martin counted off, grinning at Billy and Java as they entered his room. "Now all we need is a song!" He paused, still grinning as he awaited suggestions. "Any ideas?"

"Uhhhh…." His band mates chorused, tilting their heads in thought.

Martin frowned. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…" He glanced upwards, eyes lighting up as a pretty girl suddenly passed by the open door of his room. "How 'bout a break?" He grinned and quickly followed after the blond bombshell.

Billy snorted, shaking his head. "Give it up, Marty! You're no chick magnet."

Martin froze at the door, his eyes widening. "That's it!" He cried, a wide, triumphant grin growing on his face. "I'm a chick magnet! Java, hurry! Find some paper! And a pen!" He yelled, quickly scrambling around in search of said items.

"Here go, Martin." Java grunted, smiling.

"Thanks Jav!" Martin quickly snatched them up, placing them on a random textbook he grabbed as he scribbled away. "Now, give me a word that rhymes with chick magnet!"

Billy and Java were silent for a moment. "Um, how about don't forget?" Billy contributed, unable to think of any thing that rhymed and only matching the 'et'.

Martin frowned, mulling over it for a moment. "Nah…"

"Scribbly scragget?"

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Nothing rhymes with chick magnet!" Billy complained, pouting.

"Oh, I know!" Java suddenly cried. "Wet blanket!"

Martin grinned. "Yeah, now we're getting somewhere!" He added Java's input. "Now how about…"

…..

Thank you again, smart-idiot, for reviewing! :D If anyone is interested, I've been making some Martin Mystery videos. They're on my youtube account, and there's a link on my profile.


	7. Caveman VS Cigarette

**Caveman VS Cigarette!**

**--**

Java wondered the halls of Torrington with a smile, humming some meaningless tune under his breath as he walked. He was having a very good day! There hadn't been very many messes for him to clean up today, and there had been an abundance of food left over after lunch, so he'd gotten to eat a lot more than he usually did!

"Java full." He sighed contentedly. It was definitely a good day for Java. But as he opened a door to the outside and began his way around a building, he froze in his tracks.

"Smoke?!" Java panicked, eyes widening. Coming from just around the corner was tendrils of smoke. And smoke obviously meant fire! The caveman broke into a run, sliding around the corner. "Where fire?!" He demanded loudly, searching for flames. But he found no fire, strangely. All he saw was a boy, with a white stick hanging from his mouth… And it was the source of the smoke!

"Hey, what's your problem?" The teen grumbled, staring suspiciously up at the taller male. The stick dangled lightly from his mouth.

"Smoke!" Java yelled again, snatching the stick from the boy. He immediately dropped it and began to stomp on it, even after it had gone out.

The teen watched with wide eyes, shaking his head. "You're such a psycho! Fine, I won't smoke on school grounds! Geeze!" He then stalked off in huff, grumbling about 'insane janitors' and 'stupid rules'.

Java watched him walk away, confused to no end. He lifted his foot to examine the white stick he had stomped into the ground. It was no longer giving off smoke, to Java's relief. But as he stared at the back of the rapidly disappearing teen, he shook his head in wonderment.

There were just some things about the future that he would NEVER understand…


End file.
